


hey, liz.

by lilyshoneybee



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, oops no one remembers hope, post malivore, soft but kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyshoneybee/pseuds/lilyshoneybee
Summary: “They should have remembered. She’s sure that’s how it was supposed to work. And she’s not sure why they don’t. But it’s certain, they still don’t remember her.“Or, the one where Hope just has to know that Lizzie’s safe.





	hey, liz.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post on twitter that inspired this - I give full credit for the original idea to @/hizziesaltz on twitter, to whom I dedicate this drabble!

She’s made it out. Against all odds, and everything working against her, Hope Mikaleson has made it out of Malivore. And really, that should be the end of our story, not the beginning. We should be hearing about her reunions with all her friends, her family, all the people who meant something to her. But it isn’t the end of our story - it’s only the beginning. 

And that’s because, even after she escaped Malivore, no one can remember Hope. 

They should have remembered. She’s sure that’s how it was supposed to work. And she’s not sure why they don’t. But it’s certain, they still don’t remember her. 

It was Josie that made her realise. On escaping, her first instinct had been to head to the school. She’d thought, of course, that everyone would remember her, that she’d be welcomed back with open - and relieved - arms. 

She thinks about how amazing it had felt, to be in the light, in the fresh air. She’d picked up on things she’d before neglected. The feel of the wind against her damp skin, damp from the sweat of the warm sun beating down on her. The sound of leaves crunching under her feet. 

She was close to the school when she saw Josie. Taking a walk, she’d assumed. She called out to her, and ran up to hug her. But Josie had pushed her away, and looked at her like she was a mad woman. Looking back on it, Hope doesn’t blame her. She’s just surprised Josie didn’t  _ ignalusa _ her on the spot. 

She’d realised, after a moment, that Josie didn’t remember her. And if Josie didn’t, well, it was safe to assume the whole school didn’t. 

It’s night, now. And unsure of where to go, Hope is sat leaning against a tree. She stares at the phone in her hand, frowning. It couldn’t do any harm, right? Sure, no one remembered her.  _ She  _ won’t remember. But a part of her just  _ has  _ to know. 

So she dials the number, and brings the phone to her ear. It rings a few times before that oh-so-familiar voice fills Hope with a bubbling warmth, despite the cold of the night. She smiles and closes her eyes as she takes it in.

“This is Lizzie Saltzman, the superior Saltzman twin. I don’t seem to recognise this number, who’s speaking?” 

Shit. Hope forgot that talking to Lizzie would mean, y’know,  _ talking _ . She hadn’t quite prepared herself for that.  _ Oops. _

“Uh — hey, Liz,” she clears her throat, hoping to offset any awkwardness, “I… this is Hope. Hope Mikaelson.”

A moment’s silence from the other end of the line. Hope chews her lip.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know a Hope Mikaleson-“ Hope can hear the caution in Lizzie’s voice. She should make this quick, and get to her point before Lizzie freaks out on her. 

“I know. I know you don’t know me, but…” Hope considers, for a moment, explaining it all. But she supposes that wouldn’t be fair. Her heart twinges with pain. “Nevermind. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

There’s a silence. Hope can practically see Lizzie now, frowning thoughtfully as she sits down on her bed. She wishes with everything in her that she was there to see it in person, to see _ her  _ in person. 

“Okay.”

Hope breathes a sigh of relief. A decent response, from Lizzie. Not a direct rejection, as she’d feared. 

“Just… tell me one thing, okay Liz?” Hope waits a moment, just to check there’s no objection. When there isn’t, she continues. “Are you safe?”

Another moment of silence. Hope imagines Lizzie’s frown deepening. 

“Yes. I am.”

Hope smiles again. Despite this, however, a lump begins to grow in her throat, and tears burn behind her eyes. She takes a breath.

“Okay. Good. That’s all I needed to know.” She swallows, and her voice breaks as she speaks next. “Take care of yourself, okay Liz?”

“Wait, Hope-“

But Hope hangs up before Lizzie could finish her sentence. Not because she didn’t want to hear what she had to say, God knows how much she wants to know. But what she didn’t want is for Lizzie to hear her crying, as she is now. 

She allows it, for a few moments, before composing herself, and standing, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

She’s not sure where to go from here. But Lizzie’s safe. 

At least Lizzie’s safe.


End file.
